Chute
by Destination darkness
Summary: Cette fois ci, Kyo a vraiment touché le fond, est ce qu'il affrontera ses épreuves seul ou y'aura t'il cette fois quelqu'un pour l'aider ?
1. Chapter 1

Yay ! Voici une 'tite fic qui devrait tenir en deux, trois chapitres maximum ! Encore une fois, le personnage central est Kyo, pour le secondaire, j'hésite encore entre Shiguré et Hatori, si quelqu'un pouvait me dire ce qu'il en pense, ça me serait très utile ! ^^

Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, oh et je rappelle que je n'ai vu que l'anime donc c'est probablement légèrement en UA.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La musique faisait vibrer les nombreuses silhouettes de la pièce. Du rock. La voix grave hurlait presque pour couvrir le son des guitares électriques.

Sur la piste, les corps s'entrechoquaient souvent avec violence, seulement des hommes. La plupart torses nus. La nuit arriverait bientôt à son terme mais le soleil ne filtrerait pas dans ce bâtiment, un boite de nuit gay pas très regardante sur les clients tant qu'ils avaient un assez joli minois... Un jeune homme roux faisait tache parmi les chevelures souvent noires, Totalement abandonné aux mains baladeuses qui caressaient son corps, il ne faisait que s'agripper parfois aux épaules d'un des mâles en rut pour voler un baiser sauvage ou ondulait violemment des hanches contre les sexes plus que durs qui l'entouraient. Nul doutes qu'il n'allait pas finir sa nuit seul.  
Rapidement, il passa l'une des portes qui tapissaient le mur du fond avec deux hommes musclés qu'on verrait bien dans un combat de boxe ou bien de catch. Dans cette pièce, il se laissa dévorer et se plia aux exigences des deux autres, les amenant à la jouissance tandis qu'il les rejoignait grâce au plaisir né de sa douleur.

Il partit lorsque les premiers rayons du soleils apparurent, capuche rabattue sur sa tête et manches cachant de petites marques rondes de piqûres.

On était en février, Tohru, Yuki et leurs amis profitaient des vacances dans un village couvert de neige, lui était trop affaibli par les pluies récurrentes de l'hiver pour les suivre.

Il passa la porte de la maison de Shiguré et ne s'arrêta pas au salon dans lequel Le chien et Hatori discutaient. Il s'arrêta cependant et tourna la tête lorsque son nom retentit dans la pièce, Hatori était debout et venait vers lui rapidement, il l'observa, un peu dans les vapes, saisir son menton pour relever son visage.

-Tes pupilles... Tu es drogué ?

Devant le silence du jeune homme, il saisit son poignet et remonta brusquement la manche de son sweat pour révéler plusieurs cicatrices laissées par les seringues, certaines plus anciennes que d'autres.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Shiguré qui s'était approché à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ?! Kyo retira violemment son bras et monta rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre dont il verrouilla la porte,, en quelques secondes, il fut sur le toit. Il se savait idiot de réagir comme ça. Mais il se savait faible en ce moment, et il ne supporterait pas les regards des autres sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans la semi inconscience que lui offrait le mélange de drogues dans ses veines.

En dessous du toit, Shiguré ouvrit la porte avec le passe partout qu'il avait gardé -c'était quand même sa maison !- pour trouver la chambre vide, Hatori le devança et passa la tête par la fenêtre ouverte, il réussit à se hisser sur le bord et pu ainsi voir le chat allongé, il fut rejoint par Shiguré qui reposa sa question, tenant cette fois la cheville du garçon pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.  
Celui ci se tourna vers eux, toujours allongé, et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du propriétaire de la maison. Il réagit enfin en disant simplement « j'ai bientôt 19 ans... » et en resserrant ses bras autour de son ventre. S'était trop lui demander que de décrire plus précisément ce qui lui arrivait.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils puis Hatori sembla comprendre et faillit tomber à la renverse, il tira le Chien avec lui pour rentrer dans la maison et sorti de la pièce avant de s'expliquer.

«Shiguré, l'enfermement des maudits du chat coïncide toujours avec quelque chose : la naissance du prochain dieu. Ce sont eux qui donnent naissance au dieu à chaque fois qu'ils approchent de leurs 19 ans, c'est aussi ce qui leur fait souvent perdre la raison et fait qu'on les enferme.

-Que.. QUOI ? Sérieusement ?

-Je suis très sérieux.

-Attends attends... ça veut dire que Kyo est... enceint ? C'est ça ?

Le médecin hocha simplement la tête, attendant que Shiguré quitte son état de choc, celui ci se mit à faire les cents pas, concentré pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il avait vu le chat se renfermer depuis au moins quatre mois à présent, il ne rentrait presque plus non plus, Tohru et Yuki étaient eux bien trop concentrés sur leur couple pour s'inquiéter de cette attitude... Et lui n'avait rien compris. C'était lui l'idiot dans tout ça...

Le soir venu, Hatori rentra au manoir, ils n'avaient pas revu le jeune homme de la journée, Shgiuré, qui avait repris tout son sang froid, décida d'aller voir s'il était descendu du toit. Effectivement, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme de Kyo, recroquevillé sur son lit. Il s'approcha et s'assit finalement sur le sol, face aux yeux du roux qui le fixaient. Il pu voir des traces brillantes, sur ses joues, laissées par le sel de ses larmes.  
Il restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger avant que le brun prenne la parole :

-Je suis désolé.

-...Pourquoi ? La voix du roux était enrouée de ne pas avoir servie depuis le matin.

-Pour tout, pour ne pas avoir vu et ne pas t'avoir aidé.

-Qu'est ce que tu aurais pu y faire ?

-J'aurai déjà pu t'empêcher de te droguer. Tu vas te détruire avec ces saletés.

-Tant mieux, c'est ça que je veux.

-Te détruire ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Je comprends que ça doit être dur mais

-NON Tu ne comprends pas. Je t'interdit de dire ça !

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur son visage, il voulu se lever pour partir de cette pièce et empêcher que Shiguré ne le voit dans cet état mais celui ci le rattrapa par le bras et le remit dos sur le lit. Il se mit lui aussi sur le lit cette fois, et épingla son bras au dessus de lui.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! D'accord, tu porte un enfant, d'accord, c'est le descendant de quelqu'un que tu hais plus que tout. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te laisse te détruire ! Alors tu vas arrêter de te droguer et tu ne sortiras plus sans m'avoir prévenu ! Compris ?!

Shiguré ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais il s'était mit à apprécier le jeune homme bruyant et vif, et là, il se révoltait de voir qu'il se laissait réduire à l'état de loque humaine, à peine capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans faillir.

Le jeune homme finit par détendre ses muscles qu'il avait tendus à l'extrême sans même s'en rendre compte, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, observant toujours l'autre homme. Épuisé par tout ça, il finit sans s'en apercevoir par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, presque en paix pour une fois alors qu'il sentait la chaleur du corps au dessus de lui.

Voyant que son vis à vis s'était endormi, Shiguré se releva mais sitôt fut il partit que le chat se recroquevilla à nouveau et poussa un petit gémissement de ce qui lui sembla être de la peur, il revint donc près du lit et s'assit sur le bord, aussitôt, le roux vint se pelotonner contre sa jambe. Shiguré, surprit, décida finalement de rester le temps qu'il faudrait si cela pouvait aider à faire diminuer les cernes et les ombres autour des yeux du plus jeune.

Le lendemain, lorsque Kyo se leva, Shiguré venait de partir à la cuisine. Il alla à la salle de bain et pris une douche, espérant mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et se débarrasser, par la même occasion, des odeurs des hommes de la boite de nuit de l'avant veille. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se sécher, ses yeux tombèrent sur le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet, si ses cernes avaient légèrement diminuées après cette nuit de sommeil, des bleus marquaient toujours ses hanches et des traces de suçons et de morsures brutales témoignaient encore des nuits d'abandon qu'il avait passé ces derniers mois. Son ventre lui commençait à grossir, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi gros que celui des femmes lorsqu'elles attendaient un enfant mais ce changement était déjà bien suffisant à son goût.

Ne pouvant plus supporter la vue de ce corps qui ne lui appartenait plus vraiment, il frappa violemment le miroir de son poing et celui si se brisa en de nombreux morceaux dont plusieurs qui entaillèrent sa main.

Au son de ce bruit soudain, Shiguré accourut dans la pièce et s'arrêta une seconde devant le jeune homme qui s'était laissé tomber à genoux au sol avant de prendre une serviette pour l'envelopper et le tirer hors de cette pièce pour qu'il ne se blesse pas plus.

Il serra dans ses bras ce corps tremblant qui semblait au bord de la rupture et sentit les mains fines du jeune homme serrer de toute leurs forces les pans de son kimono.

-Hey, tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'en ai assez de cette...chose, je le sens à l'intérieur de moi, je veux qu'il disparaisse...

-Il ne reste que quelques mois, non ? Ce sera bientôt fini.

-Laisse moi aller prendre une dose... S'il te plaît, je veux juste arrêter de le sentir

-Non, c'est hors de question. J'ai dit que tu n'en reprendrais plus !

-Je veux juste quelque chose... Pour oublier qu'il est là, c'est tout ce que je veux ! Il le suppliait presque à présent, l'envie de planter ses ongles dans la chair de son ventre se faisait plus que tentante. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ou il allait devenir fou, il le sentait.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser te droguer à nouveau, je suis désolé. Shiguré resserra ses bras autour du jeune homme, cherchant à se faire pardonner de son impuissance.  
Kyo se redressa soudain et se plaqua un peu plus contre lui, il sentit ses dents pointues mordiller son cou et ses clavicules tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous son vêtement. Une fois la surprise passée, il le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant frapper le mur de son dos tandis que la serviette tombait au sol. C'est seulement là que Shiguré vit les marques qui constellaient la peau du jeune homme.

-Qui est ce qui t'a fait tout ça ?

-J'en sais rien, des hommes, des coups d'un soir.

-Que... Depuis quand tu couche avec n'importe qui comme ça ?

-Quelques mois.

-Kyo... Tu couche pour te payer ta drogue ?

-Non ! Parce que j'aime ça, ça me fait penser à autre chose, c'est tout.

-Et tu voulais le faire avec moi ?

-Tu m'interdis de me droguer, faut bien que je trouve autre chose !

-Mais enfin tu...

-Et ne dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie ! Ce kimono n'est pas très discret tu sais.

Shiguré rougit d'un coup en remarquant son état mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits.

-Peu importe, je ne coucherai pas avec toi juste parce que tu es en manque. Vas t'habiller, je vais m'occuper du miroir. Et tu ne sors pas !

Voyant que Shiguré s'éloignait, Kyo lui obéit mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

Il s'habilla et soupira de soulagement autant que de douleur lorsque ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de son bras diffusèrent une douleur différente de celle qui l'habitait depuis des mois.

Il prit soin de baisser ses manches jusqu'à ses poignets et alla rejoindre le Chien à la cuisine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, honnêtement, ce chapitre est celui de l'improvisation... Je n'ai contrôlé que quelques phrases et toutes les autres sont nées de mes doigts qui glissaient comme ils le désiraient sur le clavier...

J'ose tout de même espérer que le résultat ne sera pas trop horrible et qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Enfin, qu'il plaira à Myrrdyn puisque on dirait que je n'ai pas d'autres lecteurs xD

Aller, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Le repas se déroula en silence, dans une ambiance pesante. Kyo sentait un trop plein d'énergie l'envahir lentement alors que d'un autre coté ses muscles lui semblaient lourds. Il se chargea de faire la vaisselle tandis que Shiguré prenait son journal et allait s'installer sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, Kyo alla rejoindre Shiguré et se laissa tomber à coté de lui. Après quelques minutes, il eu un sourire mutin et bascula sur le coté pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses de l'autre homme qui écarquilla les yeux en le regardant faire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Oh, je passe le temps. Le roux eu un grand sourire innocent qui fit pourtant se tendre Shiguré, mais le garçon ferma juste les yeux et sembla comme endormi durant plusieurs minutes. Le brun finit par se détendre progressivement puisque Kyo ne semblait pas vouloir lui jouer de tour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se replongea dans son journal sans plus se préoccuper de celui qui l'utilisait comme oreiller que celui ci rouvrit les yeux, caché par le papier gris au dessus de lui.  
Reprenant son sourire mutin, il tourna doucement la tête pour que l'écrivain ne s'en aperçoive pas et releva tout aussi lentement sa main jusqu'au pantalon du brun, il dégrafa d'un mouvement expert la fermeture et ses doigts baissèrent rapidement le sous vêtement qu'il portait. A ce mouvement, Shiguré sursauta violemment et laissa le journal lui échapper. Il baissa les yeux sur le roux mais sa gorge se referma sur ses hurlements lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme roux en train de laisser sa langue vagabonder sur sa peau. Il se reprit néanmoins et saisit les cheveux de l'autre homme pour le relever.  
Sous la manœuvre, il le fit glisser du canapé et le Chat se retrouva bien vite à genoux au sol, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une position moins suggestive que la précédente. Alors que le brun se relevait d'un bond, l'autre fit de même et embrassa rudement le plus vieux en se collant à lui.

-CA SUFFIT ! Shiguré avait hurlé tout en écartant le jeune homme d'un brusque mouvement de bras qui le fit se retrouver de nouveau à terre, sonné, cette fois.

Dans une colère noire malgré, ou plutôt à cause de son érection déjà bien formée que son pantalon ouvert laissait amplement voir, Shiguré saisit le bras du plus jeune pour le relever et le traîna jusqu'à l'étage supérieur avant d'arriver à sa chambre et de l'envoyer sur le lit, sa tête frappant le mur contre lequel le matelas était appuyé et le sonnant une nouvelle fois.  
Shiguré verrouilla la fenêtre de la pièce en se félicitant d'avoir laissé ces vieilles serrures qui ne servaient plus depuis longtemps avant de faire demi tour et de quitter la pièce en verrouillant cette fois la porte. Sortit, il laissa un long soupir lui échapper en laissant son dos glisser le long de la porte.  
Il avait l'impression de punir un petit enfant très désobéissant... Il était déjà épuisé, tout ça était bien plus dur que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé au départ...

Mais qu'importe ! Il s'était promis de faire cesser ces comportements au Chat et il avait bien l'intention de réussir ! Il fallait seulement qu'il réussisse à se contrôler pour ne pas se retrouver une troisième fois dans cet état et qu'il se montre plus méfiant vis à vis de l'autre !  
En attendant, ce n'était pas en l'enfermant de la sorte qu'il allait cesser de se comporter comme... comme un animal en chaleur !

Il décida tout de même de laisser le Chat seul quelques heures, le temps de se reprendre lui même surtout.

C'est donc ainsi que trois heures plus tard, il ré-ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra. Il aperçu le corps recroquevillé de Kyo couché sous la fenêtre.  
S'approchant, il l'appela plusieurs fois mais, au manque de réaction, s'agenouilla à ses cotés avant de saisir son épaule pour le mettre sur le dos et pouvoir voir son visage.

Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit sous sa main les tremblements presque convulsifs qu'il n'avait pas remarqués jusque là et tressaillit en voyant qu'il était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et que, si ses yeux étaient ouverts, ils ne semblaient pas le voir.

Shiguré avala sa salive en reconnaissant ce que Hatori lui avait décrit comme étant une crise de manque en lui disant que si leur cousin avait habitué son corps à la drogue, il risquait d'en avoir une rapidement.

Il réussit cette fois ci à conserver son calme et prit le corps tremblant dans ses bras pour le poser sur le lit. Il se releva pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche et un gant qu'il humidifia et posa sur le front dévoré par la fièvre. Un murmure passa les lèvres tremblantes et il dut s'approcher du jeune homme pour comprendre qu'il appelait son nom.

D'abord surprit, il finit par saisir sa main et lui dire doucement « Je suis là » Mais cette action n'eut pas l'effet escompté et le Chat sursauta avant de s'écarter brusquement de l'autre homme, Shiguré sentit un poing s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine lorsque le jeune homme leva vers lui des yeux totalement terrifiés et perdus. Après quelques secondes, il approcha à nouveau sa main, plus doucement cette fois ci, paume ouverte et levée vers le ciel comme s'il voulait approcher un chat sauvage mais Kyo ne fit que se recroqueviller à nouveau et fermer durement les yeux.

L'aîné se résigna et quitta lentement la pièce, laissant cette fois ci la porte entrouverte pour entendre le moindre bruit suspect, bien qu'il doutât que Kyo puisse tenter quelque chose dans son état actuel.

Il prit le téléphone et décida d'appeler Hatori, lui saurait quoi faire pour Kyo. Le maudit du Dragon répondit rapidement et le Chien lui résuma les derniers évènements.

Pendant ce temps, Kyo, après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il se concentra au maximum pour pouvoir entendre le bruit des pas du brun qui s'éloignait, s'autorisa à se détendre et rouvrit lentement les yeux. Mais c'était peine perdue, il voyait totalement flou, ses oreilles bourdonnaient horriblement et il lui semblait que les battements de son cœur résonnaient plus forts que jamais dans son crâne. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés et secoués de spasmes qui faisaient trembler violemment son corps, ses poumons eux lui semblaient comprimés dans un étau si serré que seuls de minces filets d'air passaient la barrière sa gorge qui elle était brûlée par des remontées de bile.

Les yeux fixés sur son bras, il n'avait qu'une envie, le percer d'une aiguille et sentir enfin ses muscles se détendre au maximum et son cerveau ralentir le flot de pensées discontinues qui l'assaillaient.

Et enfin au centre de toute sa douleur, il était recroquevillé sur son ventre dans lequel il avait l'impression de sentir bouger la Chose qui ne devrait pas être là.

Kyo entendit la porte grincer en s'ouvrant à nouveau, perdu dans un état presque comateux, il ignorait s'il s'était écoulé quelques minutes ou bien des heures depuis la venue de Shiguré. Il était toujours couvert de sueur et totalement perdu mais il lui semblait que ses tremblements s'étaient calmés et que ses muscles s'étaient légèrement relâchés.

Il distingua une silhouette puis alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers lui, il reconnu les cheveux bruns et la mèche de Hatori. Celui ci s'agenouilla devant lui et passa sa main sur son front, le gant était tombé et il n'avait pas eu la force de le remettre. Il glissa les mèches de cheveux roux qui collaient à sa peau en arrière et ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder dans les yeux tandis que sa main fraîche apaisait son front toujours brûlant.

Après ce qui sembla quelques minutes à Kyo, il se laissa finalement aller et ferma les yeux en se rapprochant de l'homme qui ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal.

Hatori, surprit, continua cependant à caresser doucement le visage brûlant du chat. En fixant le jeune homme, il avait facilement comprit pourquoi il l'acceptait lui mais pas Shiguré. D'après ce que lui avait dit son ami, il avait du faire mal au Chat lorsqu'il l'avait amené ici, et, en l'enfermant, il n'avait que réveillé sa peur des prisons et par la même occasion, de Akito.

Il serra le poing en se promettant de faire la peur de sa vie au Chien en allant lui expliquer et, voyant que la fièvre continuait à baisser et que les tremblements du roux s'étaient presque arrêtés, il se releva mais la main qu'il tenait précédemment rattrapa un bout de sa chemise et il le fixa à nouveau de ses yeux cette fois ci plus fatigués que douloureux. Aussi attendrit qu'attristé, le médecin prit finalement le jeune homme sur son dos et alla l'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Veillant bien à rester à portée de vue du roux, il alla à la porte de la cuisine pour voir Shiguré et lui expliqua le pourquoi de la réaction du chat, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas hurler avec la présence du principal intéressé à quelques mètres, il fit passer toute sa fureur par sa voix plus froide que jamais et ses yeux qui le transperçaient parfaitement.

Après quelques minutes allongé, Kyo ignora ses muscles tiraillés par d'innombrables crampes et se releva lentement, il rejoignit les deux hommes et du s'appuyer contre la porte, le souffle court. Ce n'est que là qu'ils le remarquèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Hatori eu un très mince sourire et se dirigea vers les fourneaux puisque l'horloge indiquait presque deux heures et laissa Shiguré faire face à Kyo dont la peur était toujours présente à la vue de l'autre homme.

-Kyo, je suis désolé.

-...

-Je n'aurai pas du réagir aussi violemment tout à l'heure ni t'enfermer seul dans cette pièce.

-...D'accord.

-Tu me pardonne ?

Kyo sourit face à l'espoir qui perçait dans la phrase du Chien et se surprit lui même en traversant l'espace qui le séparait de lui et se laissa tomber contre le torse de l'autre homme qui referma ses bras autour de lui puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir recommencer à le toucher, mais, au vu de la légère crispation que conservait la nuque du jeune homme à sa présence, cela ne risquait plus d'arriver...

Après le repas durant lequel Kyo avait plus joué avec sa nourriture que mangé, sa gorge se rappelant encore très bien des remontées d'acides qui l'avaient brûlée, Hatori partit et laissa à nouveau seuls les deux hommes, il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas trop rester ou bien cela alerterait Akito.

Shiguré aida le chat chancelant à retourner sur le canapé et, une fois assis, le laissa continuer à s'appuyer contre son coté. Le jeune homme plia ses jambes et referma les yeux, épuisé par les derniers évènements et le manque de sommeil toujours présent.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après midi, le Chat somnolant et ronronnant presque depuis que le brun avait mit sa main sur son ventre proéminent et commencé à le caresser doucement, comme par réflexe.

Après quelques temps, il sentit sous sa main comme un coup et sursauta tandis que le Chat laissait un fin gémissement de douleur lui échapper au mouvement du fœtus qui se développait bien plus vite que les bébés normaux.

-Kyo... J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu pourrai peut être t'occuper de cet enfant, non ?

Kyo sursauta et releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je sais bien que pour l'instant tu le hais mais ce n'est qu'un bébé, tu pourrais finir par l'aimer.

-Je ne pense pas, et puis, de toute façon je serai enfermé dès qu'il sera né.

-Non, je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, on t'enfermerait si tu perdais la raison mais je sais que tu es encore sain d'esprit, juste fragilisé par tout ça mais je veillerai à ce que tu le reste.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Réfléchis y, et je promet que si tu décide de le garder, je t'aiderai à t'en occuper si tu le veux.

Le silence suivit sa dernière phrase et Kyo se remit à sa place précédente, bien réveillé cette fois, concentré sur les dernières paroles de l'autre homme. Il haïssait cet enfant, pour ce qu'il faisait de lui, pour ce qu'il deviendra sûrement et pour ce qui adviendra de lui une fois qu'il sera né.  
Mais s'il n'était pas enfermé, peut être arriverait il à s'occuper de l'enfant et faire en sorte qu'un « second Akito » n'existe pas. Avec Shiguré, il arriverait peut être à en faire quelqu'un de bien.

Est ce qu'il y arriverait ?

Oui, tant que le bras chaud qui l'entourait resterait là. Si Shiguré l'y aidait, il tiendrait.

-Shiguré ?

-Hum ?

-Je veux essayer de m'occuper de lui. Tu restera avec moi ?

-Je te le jure.

Shiguré eu un grand sourire, heureux. Il ferait tout pour aider Kyo et l'enfant. Il resterait avec lui et veillerait sur eux.

Il referma le bras qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de passer autour de la taille du jeune homme et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

_Fin~~_

Du chapitre ! 8D  
XD C'était trop tentant !

Je trouve cette fin horriblement fleur bleue mais je veillerai à me rattraper au prochain chapitre ! Les ennuis arrivent ! MOUAHAHAHA !

Bon, il reste juste un ou deux chapitres, je ne sais pas encore, et je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je faisais une happy end ou non... Un avis ?


End file.
